


New Hope

by RetroKenobi



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroKenobi/pseuds/RetroKenobi
Summary: Thoughts of what could've been rush through Obi-Wan's mind as he carries a certain newborn.





	

Obi-Wan Kenobi stares down at the newborn cradled in his arms. The infant's ocean blue eyes staring back. Obi seems to only be able to feel pity for the child. After-all, his mother has passed, and his father... Obi dared not think about his old pal. 

No matter how hard he tries, Obi-Wan ends up thinking about Anakin. He's immediately filled with remorse.  _This all could've been prevented if you'd been a better teacher,_ he thinks to himself.

If he had payed more attention, and listened more; maybe he would've noticed Anakin's struggle. He could've helped. But no, he only lectured him. Not that he didn't deserve it, but, Obi can't think of a time he actually taught or motivated him. Now, all beaucse of his failure, this innocent being, and it's sibling, have no parents. 

No doubt they're force sensitive, Anakin and him could've trained them together. Obi could've laughed along with Padmé while watching Anakin change diapers. It would've been amusing to watch Anakin fail at doing the baby girl's hair.

Perhaps the twins would've thought of Obi as an uncle. It would be rather heartwarming to hear " _Uncle Obi-Wan!"_

A few tears begin to trickle down Kenobi's face. " _None of that's ever going to happen, because of me."_

Obi then thinks about how disappointed Qui-Gon would be. " _I promised him I'd train Anakin as a Jedi, and instead I seemed to practically hand him over to the Sith."_

Obi-Wan notices the baby has fallen asleep, now. He looks so peaceful; free of any troubles. Obi can only hope it stays that way for the child. He wonders what this human is going to have to go through. What journeys will Luke Skywalker have?  


End file.
